When fixing an object to a wall using screws or nails, markings or pilot holes are usually made in advance of drilling and/or inserting the screws or nails.
In order to mark at least two horizontally-level points, it is usually necessary to employ a spirit level to establish a horizontal line, and then a ruler to set the markings at the required distance either side of a centre point.
This is a cumbersome task, requiring multiple tools, and often results in errors. Further, if more than two markings or holes are required, e.g. four points, equidistant apart in the upper and lower horizontal, the task becomes even more difficult.
One way in which relatively accurate marking can be achieved is by providing a paper template which sets-out the exact marking points for a particular fixture, which template is then laid-up to the wall so that marks can be made through the paper. The template is however non-adjustable, in that it caters for a specific fixture, and can only be used for that purpose once or a limited number of times.